Scars
by Lila Toretto Barton
Summary: AU from Season 1 Episode 5. Tommy sees Oliver's scars while he is changing one day. This changes their relationship and brings to light certain feelings both had denied until now.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **AU from Season 1 Episode 5. Tommy sees Oliver's scars while he is changing one day. This changes their relationship and brings to light certain feelings both had denied until now.

**Note: **Basically Laurel does represent Oliver but she doesn't come by. Instead Tommy comes over and Moira asks for Oliver to be brought downstairs to contain his party which is when Tommy sees his scars.

* * *

**One**

Tommy and Oliver had been friends for as long as they could remember. Oliver use to think that their closeness was because of that but then while he was on the island it was the thought of Tommy that had kept him going and when he was finally rescued five years later Oliver pushed those feelings back down because he didn't think Tommy felt the same and then he had found out that Tommy and Laurel had slept together which just made it more clear that Tommy did not have romantic feelings for Oliver at all. Now he was being put on trial for being the vigilante which was something he had planned and it was getting hard to keep his emotions at bay. He heard a gasp and turned to find Tommy standing in his room looking at his chest and Oliver sighed closing his eyes when his longtime friend walked up and ran his hand over his scarred chest and despite it all Oliver couldn't help but relax when Tommy traced them with his hand.

Tommy hadn't expected his life to change this dramatically but it did. When he had thought Oliver was dead Tommy drowned himself in alcohol trying to drown the guilt he felt at not telling his friend how he really felt. One day he saw Laurel drowning her sorrows and thought that if he couldn't have Oliver then he could at least have the next best thing which was his ex girlfriend. When Oliver came back alive Tommy pushed his feelings down trying to be a supporting friend especially since he needed time to readjust. Tommy hadn't expected that Laurel would call him out on his feelings or even know about them but she did and he was thankful that she did. Now Oliver was on trial for being a vigilante and Tommy didn't know why but he suspected it was really Oliver and he couldn't find it in him to care that much. He walked into Oliver's room to get him like Moira had asked him too when he saw his chest and let out a gasp. Scars littered his friends chest and Tommy knew that this Oliver wasn't the same one that left those five years ago. He walked up to his friend and ran his hand over the scars tracing them. Tommy felt Oliver relax his body and then looked up to see his friends eye's were closed. Tommy took the courage he had gathered and did the one thing he had been wanting to do for a while, he kissed Oliver.

Both of them reacted instantly like they had been doing this for a while instead of it being their first kiss. Oliver gripped Tommy's hair and deepened the kiss and all Tommy could do was grip Oliver's shirt and hold on. Tommy leaned into Oliver's body while the blonde moved one hand from Tommy's hair to his waist pulling him even closer.

Oliver had been surprised when Tommy kissed him but now all it did was confirm to him that his friend felt the same way about him and he wasn't going to let go of him for a while. Tommy pulled away from the kiss but didn't move further than that and he looked into Oliver's green eyes getting lost.

"How long?" Tommy asked.

"A long time but didn't really admit until the island," Oliver answered and then asked, "What about you?"

"Probably just as long as you. When I thought you were dead I was upset because I lost my chance so I decided that if I couldn't have you I would at least have the next best thing which was Laurel but then you came back alive and changed everything," Tommy said looking back down at Oliver's chest.

Oliver watched as Tommy traced over the scars again except this time he went slower like he was trying to memorize them.

"What happened to you on that island Oliver?" Tommy whispered.

"I can't Tommy it's too painful," Oliver admitted.

Tommy looked up into Oliver's eyes and saw that he was telling the truth. Oliver wasn't alone on that island but whoever was with him put him through hell and if he ever found out who did he would make them pay for doing this to Oliver.

"Your mom wants you downstairs because she wants you to handle your party," Tommy admitted giving the reason he had come up in the first place.

Reluctantly both of them agreed to do this at a later time but before they could actually leave the room a knock sounded at the door with a butler asking if he wanted drinks. When the guy wouldn't leave he opened the door only to find a gun pointed at him. Oliver fought with the guy and then Detective Lance barged in shooting the hired gun and saving Oliver's life.

~Arrow~

The next day after having the ankle monitor taken off Oliver was in his room trying to straighten it out when Tommy came in and he knew that the dark haired male wanted to talk about last night.

"You're the vigilante," Tommy stated coming close to Oliver until there was little space between them.

"Tommy please don't do this," Oliver begged.

"You don't have to say anything because I get it. I saw your scars Oliver and I may not totally agree with what your doing but I understand why your doing it. I don't know what happened to you on that island but please whatever your doing be careful," Tommy begged wrapping his arms around Oliver's neck and bringing his head closer.

"Okay," Oliver said deciding it was too late to even deny anything.

"So this thing between us this is really happening right?" Tommy asked.

"Tommy I don't talk about what happened on the island because I was tortured. Some days I can barely write my own name and I can barely sleep. If you want to be with me then yes we will do this but you have to know what's coming if we do get together," Oliver whispered.

"I don't care about that," Tommy assured.

Tommy pulled Oliver in all the way and soon they were kissing. Oliver picked Tommy up and Tommy responded by wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist. The fell onto the bed in a heap and soon clothes started disappearing and heat encompassed them until they were consumed and they didn't want to go back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Malcolm finds out about Oliver and Tommy so he disowns his son; Moira finds out about her son and Tommy; Tommy stays with Oliver

* * *

**Two**

Tommy and Oliver had both been busy so they really didn't have time to plan on a date. Oliver was busy with his vigilante business with taking down the Huntress who had gotten away while Tommy had been busy with the club. It was after their first date at the Belly Burger that people started finding out. Diggle had merely asked if he was sure and then clapped him on the back. The problem with people finding out was that Malcolm found out next and he didn't like who his son was dating.

Tommy had been buying a present for Oliver when he found out that he was cut off. He went back home to find his father sword fighting like he didn't have a care in the world.

"What the hell is going on?" Tommy yelled out his arrival.

Tommy waited as Malcolm stopped the fighting and pulled off his helmet so that he could talk face to face with him. He saw the anger and disgust in his eyes and could only think that he had found out about him and Oliver.

"What the hell is going on is that you are cut off Tommy. Until you stop dating Oliver Queen and get an actual job, one that doesn't include working for your boyfriend's nightclub, you are cut off," Malcolm stated.

Tommy couldn't believe his father. After his mother died his father disappeared for two years and then when he came back he wasn't the same and it always felt like he forgot he had a son. Now his father wanted to tell him what he could do with his life and he wasn't going to listen to his so he just walked away without saying anything.

~Arrow~

Oliver was planning on asking his family to organize a party for Christmas when Tommy stormed inside the mansion looking upset. Oliver grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs to his room so that they could talk in private without anyone hearing them. He sat down on the bed and pulled Tommy in to settle against him.

"What happened?" Oliver asked concerned.

"My father cut me off when he found out about us," Tommy admitted and Oliver sighed.

"Hey it's going to be okay. Besides you still have the manager job at Verdant," Oliver said hoping to cheer him up.

Tommy just looked at Oliver and the blonde knew he needed to be quiet because it was too soon. Tommy had always had a rough relationship with his father since the man had left for two years right after Tommy's mother had died which destroyed Tommy's trust in the man. Malcolm cutting his son off after finding out about his relationship with Oliver Queen hadn't been a step in the right direction.

"You can stay here," Oliver assured.

Tommy leaned down so that his head was resting on the blonde's shoulder. Oliver lay down on the bed pulling Tommy with him and ran his hands up and down the dark haired males back. Oliver silently swore to himself that he wouldn't let anyone hurt what was his and Tommy was his to keep and love and protect and he was going to do that no matter the cost.

~Arrow~

Moira Queen sighed at the sight that met her eyes. When Malcolm had told her about the relationship between their sons she didn't believe it but seeing them curled around each other she knew it was true. She hadn't imagined this life for her son but if he had found a semblance of piece with Tommy Merlyn then she wasn't going to stop it. Moira quietly closed the door and left them alone to their peaceful sleep. Tomorrow they could deal with the revelation of the relationship and Tommy staying here and tomorrow Moira would give her blessing for her son to be happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

Christmas had come and gone before they knew it. Oliver had been planning on getting a special present for Tommy but then the Dark Archer happened and Oliver had nearly died. Tommy knew how the injuries happened but never said anything to Oliver because he was still getting over the fact that he almost lost his blonde boyfriend again. It had been three weeks since Oliver had been injured and while him and Tommy still lived together if felt like things were changing between them. Tommy knew that Oliver was feeling guilty for not taking down the Dark Archer but it was like he forgot that he still had a family, friends, and a boyfriend that loved him very much.

Tonight everyone in the Queen family was out which left Tommy sitting in his and Oliver's room waiting for his boyfriend to come home from his hideout. A bag of his clothes was sitting by the bed and while Tommy didn't want to leave he wasn't going to let Oliver continuously push him away. Oliver entered and Tommy watched as the blonde looked at him and the bag in surprise. Most who didn't know Oliver would say he didn't care but Tommy knew he was affected by what he saw.

"Do you love me?" Tommy asked standing up to face his lover.

"Tommy," Oliver tried to say sounding like he was in pain and holding back tears.

"I get it's been rough Oliver and I know that you feel like you failed this city because you couldn't stop the other archer but you almost died. I love you but ever since you got hurt it feels like you've been pushing me away. I can't take it anymore Oliver so if you love me then tell me and just stop pushing me away," Tommy said.

He waited for Oliver to say something and when he didn't he grabbed his bag and went to leave but Oliver grabbed him, stopping him in his tracks. Oliver felt like a failure in that moment because instead of protecting Tommy he had hurt him and that wasn't something he wanted to do.

"I thought I was protecting you," Oliver said.

Tommy dropped his bag and cradled Oliver's face in his hands. He ran his thumb over the blondes cheekbones and continued his examination stopping when he got to his lips. Tommy scrapped his thumb over Oliver's bottom lip and smiled when Oliver whimpered a little. It wasn't easy for Oliver to let go of his emotions and let someone in especially since the island so when he let go and let Tommy in it was wonderful and made the brunette feel special.

"I am here and with you but you need to stop letting everything become a failure. Sure the other archer got away but you saved those people and that has to count for something. Let me in Oliver that's all I want," Tommy begged.

"When I was on the island I wasn't alone and my father didn't die when the ship went down. My dad shot himself so I could live and when I got to the island I buried him. I was shot right after by Yao Fei who took me in and helped keep me alive until he switched sides and gave me over to Edward Fryers who had me tortured. I can't tell you more it hurts," Oliver said lost in memories.

Tommy kissed Oliver with everything he had and pulled him backwards to the bed. Oliver fell on top of Tommy and proceeded to make the brunette feel loved. The blonde also wanted to make up for ignoring him for three weeks as well as forget for just a minute what happened to him on that dreaded island. Soon clothes were lost and the two lovers were naked in each other's arms. Oliver reached over to grab the lube and condoms but Tommy stopped him by shaking his head. Oliver knew what Tommy wanted because it was the same thing he did and that was to reconnect and feel each other.

Oliver kissed his way down to Tommy's neck where shoulder and neck met. He proceeded to nip and bite until Tommy was a whimpering mess underneath him. While he continued to nip at Tommy, Oliver prepared his lover inserting two fingers and scissoring his way to Tommy's prostate. Tommy moaned and withered underneath trying to get the blonde to go faster but that wasn't happening. Oliver didn't even bother putting another finger in because he wanted the both of them to feel this especially after having been separated so to speak for three weeks. Oliver entered Tommy in one fluid motion and the two of them moaned. Tommy held onto Oliver and hid his face in the blondes neck as he was pounded into, something he didn't mind at all. Oliver knew he was close and it made sense because it had been a long three weeks plus his still recovering injuries weren't helping his libido and looking down at Tommy he knew his lover was close as well. Oliver kissed Tommy biting down on the brunettes bottom lip causing it to bleed and also causing Tommy to come. It only took two more hard thrusts and Oliver was following his lover into a state of bliss.

Oliver went to pull out of Tommy but the blonde stopped him by wrapping his legs tighter around Oliver's waist. The blonde laughed a little but complied with his lover by flipping them over so that Oliver was lying flat on his back with Tommy cradled on top of him. The two lovers knew that this wouldn't be the last time they fought nor would it be the last time either of their insecurities would get in the way but they knew that together the two of them could survive anything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

Tommy was led inside by Oliver both of them were feeling tired from the events that had happened tonight. Three more weeks had passed since their fight and make up session and Oliver had been hesitant to go back to his vigilante duties. Tommy knew Oliver was still feeling like he failed everyone and he had been willing to give his lover time but then the arsonist hit and Oliver couldn't hide anymore. Diggle with Tommy's help pushed Oliver back into action and just in the nick of time to because Tommy had thrown a benefit at their club for the firefighters when the arsonist struck almost killing them in the process but he was luckily stopped before things could escalate.

Tommy was shaken out of his musing when he felt hands leading him to the ensuite bathroom by Oliver. The blonde removed both of their clothes and stepped under the spray to wash away the smell of fire lingering on their skin. Together the two of them washed each other and soothed away each other's fears. Today was a close call for Tommy and while Oliver had been thinking about breaking up with the brunette to protect him one look from the brunette stopped him making him realize it was okay to be selfish once in a while and god help him but he lived Tommy so he wasn't letting him go anytime soon.

~Tommy/Oliver~

Tommy was helping finish the renovation of the club while Oliver tried to figure out how to stop the heists when his phone rang. He looked at it and was surprised when he saw it was his father especially with the way things had been left. Tommy sighed wondering what the man wanted to say now and almost didn't answer but he decided better of it remembering his conversation with Moira.

It had been a week since Oliver and him had made up and they were both starving from all the sex. Tommy had lost the rock, paper, scissors war so he had to go down and get some food. Tommy walked down the stairs wearing a pair of Oliver's sweatpants and a black t-shirt. Just as he was about to walk past the foyer to the kitchen a voice called out and he turned to see Moira sitting up calling him over.

"Come here for a moment dear," Moira said.

Tommy smiled deciding to indulge her because after his mother died Moira and Robert became parents to him so he owed her this much plus he was seeing her son. He sat across from her on the table and she set down the picture of Walter she was looking at.

"Do you love my son?" Moira asked plainly.

"Yes," Tommy answered without hesitation.

"Good I'm glad the both of you are happy," Moira said taking his hand and squeezing it.

"I wish my father felt the same way," Tommy said laughing.

"I think your father loves you very much but sometimes he shows it the wrong way. I know that it isn't an excuse for his behavior and don't think I am making excuses for him because all I'm trying to do is explain how he sees things," Moira explained.

"I'll think about it," Tommy said standing up.

They wished each other a good night and the whole time he was getting food he thought about it. Tommy knew that just maybe being gay and with Oliver wasn't how his father imagined his life but at the same time he still should have supported him instead of cutting him off. In all honesty Tommy didn't know what to do and he just hoped he would figure it out soon before he ended up hating his father.

Tommy sighed and decided that just maybe this was a sign that he needed to give his father another chance but questions lingered in his mind. The saddest thing was that apart of Tommy still felt like a little boy wanting his father to just hold him as he cried himself to sleep over his mothers death and the other part just didn't care anymore.

"What do you want?" Tommy asked.

"That anyway to greet your father," his father chided.

"You kicked me out, cut me off and all because I'm with Oliver," Tommy shot back at him.

"How about I make up for it tonight at dinner?" His father asked.

"Oliver and I have plans," Tommy stated trying to get out of it.

"Invite him along," his father said in kind hanging up before Tommy could say anything back to him.

Tommy sighed as he put his phone away and rubbed his eyes trying to make the headache go away. He knew that his father was up to something he just didn't know what exactly. Tommy knew that Oliver had an heist to stop and shit plus there was Thea's birthday coming up so he was busy but at the same time Tommy couldn't do this without him. He just hoped that this went better than he thought it would.

~Tommy/Oliver~

Tommy threw his phone across the room tired of his father calling him. The dinner had gone horribly and while his father had been nice to Oliver it didn't matter in the end. His father had demanded his signature to close down his mothers clinic and he walked out of there not being able to stomach it anymore. Oliver kissed him goodbye and left to deal with Gaynor and rescue Diggle. Tommy had been hoping to get some time alone with Oliver but then Thea had been arrested and they had to deal with that as well. In the end all Tommy and Oliver did was comfort each other and hold each other because therewasn't anything that could fix this disaster except finding the Count so that Thea could get a good deal. Tommy closed his eyes and hoped that things got better for them because they could use a little reprieve after everything they had been through.

~Tommy/Oliver~

Elsewhere hidden in a secret lair in his company was a powerful man looking at a picture of his son and wife. Everything he was doing was to give his son a better future as well as avenge his wife's death. Moira had called him many things including a monster but how did wanting a better life for his child make him a monster. His resolve was clear and Malcolm Merlyn swore that he would make Starling City a better place for his son even if it was the last thing he did.


End file.
